Superiority of the Weird
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: The FAYZ is now really gone, and Sam and Astrid are in a good and healthy relationship. But even with everything back to how it once was, mutants are still there, and evil is still around, in a different form this time. A villain who is willing to everything to achieve his goal. watch Sam, Astrid and their friends fight against this villain.
1. Chapter 1

_Superiority of the Weird_

**First of all this will be my first story in the Gone series, I've been reading the gone series since recently and I liked them so much I decided to try this idea. **

**Plot: The FAYZ is now really gone, and Sam and Astrid are in a good and healthy relationship. Every adult is back, the Darkness is gone, Sam gets along with his brother Caine, who cares for Diana and their child. But even with everything back to how it once was, mutants are still there, and evil is still around, in a different form this time. A villain who is willing to do everything to achieve, watch Sam, Astrid and their friends fight against this villain.**

**Enjoy the first chapter here.**

* * *

Sam silently walked to the house of Astrid.

He was glad the FAYZ was over, everyone was back safe and sound. No more Gaiaphage, no more hunger or deceit, just everything back to normal as it should be.

But he thanked the FAYZ for one thing, if it didn't happen, then he wouldn't be with Astrid.

He loved her, and she was amazing. Of course he still had to help her care for her little brother Petey, but it was all worth it. But he did have to look out, Little Pete was the most powerful mutant around, and although he was autistic, he was very powerful.

Sam was soon at Astrid's house and he knocked on her door.

She opened the door, dressed in a bathrobe, apparently she just got out of the shower. Or she was trying to mess with him.

Sure they made love often. But mostly when nobody was around, and Pete was mostly sleeping at that time and never really paid attention.

"Come in hot stuff" she said sexily and she allowed him in.

Soon they where in her room and she removed her bathrobe. "Time for another night of passion" she whispered sexily.

* * *

**That night…**

It was the middle of the night and Sam was sleeping. But suddenly a hard sound woke him.

He looked at a sleeping Astrid next to him. And then silently put on his clothes and went to look, he heard footsteps on the stairs. And the sound he heard earlier of a door being kicked open.

He knew there was an intruder in the house.

He opened the door of Astrid's room and looked into the hallway.

And there he saw a person, he couldn't quite see who it was, or what is was. But it went into the room if Little Pete.

Almost immediately he ran to the room and turned on the light.

He then got a good look at the intruder. It was a guy. Apparently about 18 years old or something, he had a small unshaven beard, his hair was a mixture of light and dark blond, he was tall and looked over a sleeping Little Pete.

But now his eyes where on Sam.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

The guy turned to Sam and Sam got startled.

Around his left arm was a wristband, a steel wristband. And out of it was a long sharp white and steel blade. It was nothing like Drake's whip arm, this was just as dangerous.

He jumped to Sam and attacked with the blade. But Sam quickly grabbed the arm of the man and tried to keep the blade away from his face. And then Sam saw Astrid in the doorway, in only a bathrobe.

"What's happening here?" she screamed.

"Call the police, Astrid please" Sam screamed to her and Astrid ran to call the police.

The man kicked Sam in the stomach and ran out the door after Astrid. But Sam got up quickly and ran after him, and he stopped him before he reached the stairs.

He grabbed the man by the waist and tumbled them both down the stairs, while Astrid had just called the police.

Sam stood up and so did the man. "Who are you?" Sam screamed to him.

"The savior of my kind" he said.

He then lunged to Sam and grabbed his throat with his right arm, before rising his arm with the blade. "This will teach you not to interfere with my business boy" but before he could strike he fell down completely unconscious.

Astrid stood over him, the man was laying unconscious on the floor with a broken vase next to him.

Sam stood up and hugged Astrid "sorry about your vase" he said to her.

They broke apart and she looked at the unconscious man who broke into her house.

"Who is that guy?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know, but apparently he was after Little Pete" Sam said and he walked to the intruder, and grabbed his wallet from his pocket. And out of the wallet he took his ID with a name on it.

_Jakob Wisel_

"Do you know this name anyhow?" Sam asked Astrid. She shook her head in response "no never heard of it" she said.

The police arrived a few minutes later and arrested the man known as Jakob Wisel.

* * *

**A short first chapter, but the rest will be better, and I will show you later. Alright so I say read and review and possibly favorite, your choice. A nice day everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Superiority of the Weird**

They where at the police station.

The man; Jakob Wisel was sitting in the interrogation room, the police man shouted at him, but in the past 2 hours that he sat there, he hasn't spoken even once, he just looked up at the ceiling lost in his thoughts.

Sam and Astrid where standing before the room looking through the glass at him.

"What did he want in my house?" Astrid asked the policeman next to her.

The policemen shook his head "I don't know miss. He refuses to speak, we tried good cop bad cop and even yelled at him as hard as we could. But he just looks at the ceiling" he said.

The policeman in the room slammed on the table, and finally got Wisel his attention "LOOK AT ME BRAT!" the agent yelled, but Wisel didn't look at him and looked to the ground, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

And then Astrid shouted "STOP!" and the agent in the room looked at him.

"What is it miss?" he asked her through the glass.

"This won't help a thing," Astrid said "look at him, he doesn't look people in the eyes and he gets lost into his thoughts, can't you see that, he's autistic."

"Are you sure miss?" the policeman asked.

"Yes very much, let me in I will talk to him" Astrid said and she walked into the room, and the policeman stepped out of it. Astrid made her way to the boy.

"Hello there my name is Astrid…" but Wisel cut her off "I know who you are, Astrid Ellison, a genius, the older sister of the former FAYZ's most powerful mutant. I know who you are Astrid, I'm just surprised you don't know me" Wisel said.

"Why did you break into my house, and how am I supposed to know you?" Astrid asked him.

Wisel stood up, and out his jacket he grabbed a role of paper. "Wisel is the name I got when I was orphaned, this is my birth certificate" he gave it to Astrid.

Astrid looked at it, and her eyes filled themselves with disbelief.

_Birth name: Jakob Ellison _

_Parents: Peter and Alyssa Ellison_.

"No, this can't be true" Astrid screamed.

"But it is true, Astrid Ellison," Wisel said smiling "I am your brother."

**Shocker right, hang for the next chapter.**


End file.
